


Can You Help Me Film My Reddit Porn?

by MineIsTheNoose



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cum Covered Fucking, Cute, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Facial, Filming, Friends to Lovers, Multiple Orgasms, Wholesome, blowjob, cumslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MineIsTheNoose/pseuds/MineIsTheNoose
Summary: [F4M] [Script Offer] Can You Help Me Film My Reddit Porn? [Friends To Lovers] [Wholesome/Cute] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Doggy] [Cumslut] [Facial] [Multiple Orgasms] [Cum Covered Fucking] [Creampie] [Filming]In this one, you play the role of a girl who's secretly been posting nude images and videos to reddit. You've only posted solo content so far, though, but try to convince your best friend to help you film boy/girl videos when you find out that he's discovered your secret.No particular directions for this one! Feel free to modify/improvise as desired! Thank you for reading.
Kudos: 1





	Can You Help Me Film My Reddit Porn?

*knocking on door*

Come in!

Oh, it's you. I didn't think you were coming over, you didn't reply to my text.

You got busy? With what?

Oh, video games? Yeah, that sounds about right. *giggle*

Well, had I known you'd actually be coming over, I would've prepared something for us to eat.

Yeah, I know it's not necessary, I'm not saying I would've, like, baked a fucking cake or something, but I maybe would've gotten some chips and dip out.

Well yeah, I could go get stuff now, but... I'm comfortable. *laugh*

Yeah, sit down! Don't just stand around. I'm just scrolling through twitter anyways, you can turn on the TV if you want.

Oh, you can get on my bed, I don't mind. I'm perfectly fine sitting over here.

You don't want to watch TV? Yeah, I guess you could've just done that at home. Well, let me go grab us some beers then. If I asked you to come over, it's because I wanted us to have a good time. I don't think anyone has had much fun sober over the course of the year. *laugh*

Alright, let me sacrifice my comfortableness. I'll be back.

*you go get beers. When you come back, you catch him scrolling through your phone.*

Hey! Are you going through my phone?! Gimme that! *you take your phone back*.

Jesus Christ, I didn't take you for the kind of person to snoop around on someone's unattended phone!

You can apologize all you want; you shouldn't have done it in the first place! *annoyed sigh*

I left your beer on the drawer near the door. I had to put it down so I could get my phone back...

No, I don't have anything to hide, it's just weird to see someone, especially a close friend, scrolling through my phone! What were you doing?

Oh, you just wanted to see who I follow on twitter? Come on, if that was true you could've just looked at my profile on your own own phone! Plus, you weren't even on twitter! You opened reddit for some reason. Why'd you do that?

Shut up, don't deflect! What were you doing? I'm not gonna let this go, you know. Either you tell me what you were doing... or... or I'll kick you out.

*laughing* Yes, I fucking swear I will! 

Come on, just tell me, I won't judge! We're friends!

Huh? You think you saw me on reddit? What do you mean?

What are you getting embarrassed about? Jesus Christ, can you just be straight with me for five seconds? What. Were. You. Doing?

*sigh* Alright, alright, stop. No need to keep looking for excuses, I know what's going on... you saw my posts, haven't you?

Look, no need to deny. I don't see what the fuck else you could have been doing. Plus, I mean... I don't hide my shoulder tattoo in my posts. It was a matter of time until someone I knew made the connection. My posts get a lot of attention, after all. *laugh*

No, I'm not mad... I mean, it's a bit odd that you'd try to snoop through my phone to confirm your suspicions, but... I guess I can't be mad at you for wanting confirmation. You could've just asked, though.

Mmm... good point. I probably would've said you were imagining things. *laugh*

... Did you like them, though? The posts, I mean?

*laugh* Oh my god, no need to get all flustered, it's a serious question! We're friends, right? Why can't we talk about personal things. Plus, you're a guy! You can give me tips based on the things you like to see. Like, for example, I'm never sure as to how I should hold my tits when I'm at a kind of side-angle. Wait, let me just take off my shirt.

*you take your shirt off*

Oh, hush, I'm not wearing a bra, it won't take long.

Alright. So... can you stand for me? I need you to see me from the right angle.

Thank you.

So, here's the first position. See, like this I can hold up both of my tits with one arm, resting it across my chest and pushing up a bit. Cute, right?

Alright, thanks. And here's the other pose. It's more straightforward, I guess, but I also like the look of one breast in each hand. Which is better, though?

What do you mean, you don't know?

They're both hot..? *sigh* Yeah, I guess most guys don't really care about the specifics, huh? They see a pair of tits and their brains shortcircuit *laugh*

Well yeah, I can obviously post myself doing both poses, but it's nice to know which angle is better.

*short silence*

So I'm assuming you've watched the videos I've posted too?

*laugh* Come on, stop being so embarrassed about it! I'm sitting here, looking you in the eyes, tits out, saying 'I don't mind!' *laugh*

Actually, I'm kind of flattered. You never really know what kind of people follow you online, right? Sometimes I wonder if my fanbase is just a bunch of weirdos or something... because who knows what those people are like in real life? But now I know that respectable people also enjoy my content. *giggle*

But, um... back to the videos... do you like them?

Yeah? Good... did you ever notice that I'm always alone in them?

Yeah, I mean, I haven't had a boyfriend since quarantine started, and I'm afraid of trying to find someone during a global pandemic, you know? *laugh*

But... I get a lot of comments asking me when I'll do boy/girl content. Do you think you'd like seeing me do that kind of content?

Maybe? Well... what if I beg?

*short pause*

*laugh* Oh, come on! You know exactly what I'm saying! Help me film some porn!

Yes, I'm serious! The people want the content, and I want to make it for them! Don't you want to give them what they want?

You're worried that it'll ruin our friendship? Then let's just become a couple. There, doesn't that solve the problem?

Come on, I've seen how you look at me, even outside of this whole reddit porn thing. You think I'm hot, I think you're hot, and we've been close forever!

Alright, alright, don't make up your mind now, let's fuck first, and then you can tell me your decision, alright?

Great, thank you! Oh, I'm so excited! *kiss*

Okay... so... get naked for me. *laugh*

Yeah, I'll hand you my phone, and you can film me as I suck you off. You ARE cool with us starting with a blowjob, right?

Okay, cool. Yeah just get naked.

Yeah, I mean, I guess there's no point in hiding my face anymore. Clearly my tattoo is a big enough giveaway anyways. Plus, fuck it, I don't give a shit if other people find my content. If they have a problem with it, that's their fucking problem.

Well, I see you're already hard. That's good. *laugh*

Here's my phone. Sit on the edge of the bed for me. I'm gonna get down on my knees like this... alright, start filming.

*giggle*

*you start licking his cock*

I like the taste of your cock.

You like that, don't you? The way my tongue slithers up and down your shaft... and glides over your smooth balls...

What if I... take your tip in my mouth?

Oh, that's nice, isn't it?

*you begin slowly sucking his cock*

Oh, I could suck this cock all fucking day long.

*you start sucking faster*

Should I take you down my throat? Yeah? *giggle*

*deepthroat*

Fuck, that's hot! Push down on my fucking head, I want to take all of you!

*deepthroat*

*coughing when you pull away. It turns to giggles*

Ah, I love being your little fucking slut.

*blowjob continues, extend/improvise as desired*

Oh, you're about to cum, aren't you? Cum on my fucking face, come on.

*you jerk him off until he comes on your face*

Oh, fuck that's good! I fucking love being coated in cum, ugh, I love this! *giggle*

*short pause*

Did you stop filming? Okay, good. Let's change position.

Hm? Oh, no, we're not done here. I need you to fuck me hard.

Oh, come on, my fans are gonna love it! Please?!

Yay, thank you! Uh, I'd kiss you, but I don't want any of this cum to rub off of me... I want to look back at the camera and show off my cum-covered face... it's gonna be so hot. *giggle*

Yes, I know I act over the top on video. That's part of the fun. And that doesn't mean I don't enjoy this, you know. I really do like having your cum on my face like this... knowing you're about to fuck me hard from behind... it makes me feel like your little slut... but you also make me feel safe at the same time. I'm honestly not sure I would've been able to do this with anyone else. Uh, but whatever, we can get sappy later. Here, I'm gonna get on all fours like this...

*you position yourself*

Okay. Just get behind me and start filming. Take your time peeling back my shorts. Oh, and make sure you pan up when I look back, remember that I want the camera to see my face, alright?

Good. Alright, I'm ready. Start filming.

*soft moan* Oh, you're gonna fuck me hard, aren't you?

Yeah, just peel back my short shorts...

God, I'm so fucking wet for you...

I need you to fill me up...

*soft gasp as he teases your entrance*

Oh, god, are you really gonna tease my entrance like that? I do love the feel of your hard cock sliding up and down my slit, though...

*moaning*

Come on, baby, fuck me..! I can't fucking take it anymore, I- Oh!

*more moaning as he starts to fuck you at a moderate pace*

Yes! Yes! God, that's it! Ugh, I love the feeling of your cock pounding me hard..! And of my ass slapping back against you! Oh, you stretch me out so fucking good!

You're gonna fucking unload in me like you unloaded on my face, yeah? Gonna fill me up with your cum?

God, you fucking better!

Yes, fuck me harder!

*he starts fucking you harder/faster*

Pull my fucking hair!

Ah! Yes, that's it! You fill me up so good, ugh!

*he starts slapping your ass, insert as many slaps as you want*

Ah! *laughter* Yeah, fucking spank me! Turn my fucking ass red, mark me!

Yes, yes, yes, like that! Ah, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum! fucking cum inside of me, do it for me, baby, do it! Ah, let's cum together!

*moaning increases as you cum together*

Ahhh, fuck... that was perfect, baby...

*short pause*

Stopped filming? Ah, perfect, yay!

Okay, okay... let's... let's do one more. Just one more, please!

Ah, thank you!

Holy shit, just give me a second to recuperate... *giggling/breathing hard*

Okay, so... I know I have great tits, it would be a shame not to film at least one video where you can actually see them. Hmm... here, lay down on the bed for me.

Perfect. I'm gonna get on you like this...

Ugh, this is so hot, look at your cum dripping out of me... and the cum still on my face... I hope you've got more for me? *giggle*

Good. Alright, start filming. When you're close, I'll get off so you can cum on my tits, alright?

Great. Oh, and please don't be afraid to touch my tits, okay? They'll look perfect bouncing up and down as I ride you, but I think it'd be hot if you grabbed and squeezed them too.

Alright. Go ahead, start filming, I'll lower myself onto you when you do so people can see the cum dripping out of me.

Oh, do you like it when I tease your cock with my entrance like this? *giggle*

A bit more frustrating when you're on the receiving end, huh?

Okay, let me sit down onto you...

*moaning as you sit on him*

Ah, fuck yes! Holy shit, that's perfect..!

*you start riding him slowly*

Yeah, squeeze my nipple...

Don't forget the other one...

God, I need this so fucking bad...

What if I speed up a bit?

*moaning as you start to fuck him faster*

Yes, yes, yes..! Grab my my ass, yeah!

*more moaning/keep riding*

This is nice, isn't it? Being ridden by your little cumslut?

That's exactly what I am...

I can't fucking get enough of your cum

And you're going to give me every last fucking drop, right?

Good..!

My pussy is gonna drain you of everything you have...

You like how fucking tight I am, don't you?

How hard my pussy grips to your cock?

Yes! Play with my clit, oh god!

Ah, fuck I'm close again, fuck, fuck!

Yes, yes, make me cum, baby, make me fucking cum on your perfect cock!

Yes, yes, fuck, I'm cumming..!

*moaning as you cum*

Fuck, that's so good! Yeah, let me get off of you, cum on my tits, cum on my tits..!

*jerking him off until he cums, you can add a countdown if you'd like*

*moan as he cums*

Ah, perfect...

You stopped the video?

Great, thank you sooo much, I owe you one!

Phew, that was... really good! I wasn't sure if I'd have to play it up, but uh... you're really good at fucking, you know that?

Oh, come on, yes you are! Don't be so modest!

You know... we kind of talked about it, but... I wouldn't mind this becoming a regular thing between us... Like, not JUST this, but, you know... this and more? *giggle*

Yes, I'm serious! Would you like that too..? Please, we fit perfectly together!

Oh, great, I'm so happy! Ah, again, I'd kiss you but... just let me go clean your cum off my face, okay? I'll be right back!

Um... actually, I think an entire shower is in order at this point... *laugh*

Do you want to join me?

Sounds like a plan... babe. *giggle*


End file.
